How to Train Your Human
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: So it starts off as a normal day in Berk, birds chirping, Toothless jumping on the roof and the village, encased in snow. However, during flight tragedy strikes for Hiccup and Toothless...will the duo get through this together? Bit of "Gift of a Night Fury" in here too. Chapter six PART TWO IS EDITED AND FINALLY UP! Please vote in this story's sequel name poll on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

_**How to train your Human**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Not a very original fanfic name but screw it. Nice yet overused plot here so please enjoy! BTW This is another fic being done on my Ipod...please ignore all issues.**_

_Vikings are a crude and headstrong type of people...We like to kill first ask questions last but I guess that's what makes us vikings uh...vikings!_

_For generations, we have...well HAD been in constant battle with your not so everyday enemy...Dragons...The vikings of Berk and the many scaled beasts that littered the skies were always at war...until there was a...bump in the road, a hiccup if you will...and because of this hiccup, the lives of the vikings and dragons changed forever..._

A beautiful yet thick blanket of snow covered the small village of Berk like a chilled bed sheet, encasing everything in a layer of white powder. A certain overly eager Night Fury watched in fascination as his breath came out in white puffs while he happily pranced atop Stoic the Vast's roof, signaling only one thing...Flying time!

A mess of brown hair peeked through a woolly blanket as the rafters rattled and shook, allowing some of the well known white powder to flutter through. The hidden mass groaned lowly before snuggling deeper into their warm sanctuary, hoping the interruption would just go away. However, Toothless was just as stubborn as his partner could be, continuing to jump about before eventually giving up. Hiccup almost sighed in relief as he thought his dragon finally got the message and left him be...But then again...

"ROAAARRRRR!" the awesome bellow rattled trees and sent the snow shaking from Stoic's roof. _'Of course...' the_ lanky boy thought with his usual sarcastic drone. Forcing himself up, Hiccup grabbed his helmet, put on his prosthetic limb and head outside.

Toothless chittered happily from his perch as his human hatchling finally emerged, tiredly rubbing his eyes and releasing a long yawn.

"Well good morning, Mr. Bossy." Hiccup grinned as his Night Fury chattered once more, happily bounding about. The young Haddock smiled as he chattered back himself, shaking his head at the dragon's eager leap off the roof.

"Honestly, Toothless. Do you always have to wake me up so early in the morning to go flyiiiinnnnnggg!" Hiccup's sentence soon lengthened as he himself was sent flying because of his leg attachment, which skid across an exposed patch of ice.

Screwing his eyes shut and bracing for a cold impact, Hiccup was surprised to feel no pain other than a slight throb from his foot and an odd yet comforting coolness. Opening his eyes, the green orbs widened in shock as he realized that what he had felt was a cool, scaly head holding him up. Toothless cooed softly as he gently maneuvered his head so his friend could get a proper footing.

"Stupid leg..." the dragon worriedly looked at his partner only to receive a small smile in return. "Oh no, I'm ok bud. Thanks." Hiccup softly pet the scaled creature on his head, earning a soft lick on his hand in return. "Ok Toothless. Let's go."

Toothless gave his trademark gummy grin, making the dragon rider laugh softly before strapping the custom gear onto the Night Fury. Quickly jumping on, Hiccup grinned. "Ready, bud?" the boy barely got a happy chitter from Toothless before the black dragon dashed forward, making pace for their favorite cliff. This cliff just happened to be the same one Hiccup shot Toothless down upon and it actually was a good place to fly from.

Coming closer to the edge, Hiccup felt an ominous chill...like something bad was about to happen, yet he shook it off in favor of letting out an excited whoop as he and Toothless took to the skies...

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ How's that for a first chapter? Well this might just b a two chapter fic but I might do more HTTYD fics in the future because I am officially obsessed with the series. Anyways, please review and tell me what ya think :) Shadow out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**How to Train Your Human**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Okay peopless! Rollin on with chapter two! Please read, fave, review and enjoy! :D**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Hiccup and Toothless soared high through the skies, dashing through the clouds and feeling as though they could hold the sun in the palm of their hands. The air was a little on the cold side but it did nothing to deter the happy duo. Flying was natural to both of them...you could almost say its what they live for. The excitement, the rush from it all, the beautiful sights once you were high enough or knew he right places to go...it was simply breathtaking and Hiccup thanked the gods everyday for being lucky enough to experience it...all thanks to his best friend, Toothless.

Doing a few flips and tricks in the air, Hiccup unknowingly flew further and further away from the isle of Berk, soon reaching closer to the Forest of Unknown and the Caves of Eternal Silence. ( nice names, huh? *grins* )

"Ok Toothless..." Hiccup grinned as he spotted a high, snow covered rock bridge. "You ready, bud?" the onyx black lizard cooed worriedly as he remembered earlier with Hiccup's foot and the snow but he didn't object.

_'Hiccup must know what he's doing...I hope the hatchling won't get hurt...'_ Toothless cooed once more, before giving a kind of half nod which in turn made Hiccup grin and pat him on the head. The young viking smiled as he unhooked the latch from his riding vest and easily lifted his prosthetic from the gear. Steadily standing on his dragon's saddle, Hiccup sucked in a breath.

"Steady, bud...Steady..." he murmured as the seconds ticked by and the towering earth bridge soon got closer. Grinning to himself, Hiccup jumped as high as he possibly could. Landing on the snow covered ground, he ran towards the edge, ready to jump unto his dragon's back...however, Hiccup seemed to forget all about his prosthetic limb and his plights with snow.

The eager grin on his face twisted into a shocked and down right frightened combination of an open mouth and widened eyes as he felt himself slip wildly. Hoping to grab onto something, but without any such luck, Hiccup found himself violently plummeting towards the near frozen waters below, completely missing the safety of his dragon's back. Letting loose a fearful screech, Toothless dove after his flailing and screaming hatchling.

"Toothless!" the boy yelled over the roaring winds as he twisted and turned wildly in the air, praying his dragon could reach him in time. Hiccup could see that Toothless was struggling to catch up to him but the dragon continued to persevere, trying desperately to save his best friend. Toothless growled as his hatchling got even closer to the water, his fearful eyes begging the dragon to rescue him. Toothless pressed on, barely caring about what might happen to him. All that mattered was Hiccup..._His_ Hiccup.

Toothless felt a bit of de-ja-vu as he remembered when himself and Hiccup were in a similar position before. Toothless barely saved the boy from the flames by the skin of his teeth and even then, he'd cost Hiccup a limb. Now they were practically in the same mess all over again, although this time around it was nearly a thousand times worse.

Shaking his head of the horrible memory, Toothless almost smiled as his paw got close to Hiccup's hand before the worst possible thing happened...The frigid and merciless waters claimed him. Quickly pulling up, Toothless worriedly stared at the freezing waters.

_'No! He can't swim with that leg!'_ Toothless screeched sorrowfully before selflessly diving after his rider, determined to save him. Hiccup flailed under the freezing waves and his wild movements increased as his limbs began to get heavier, a cold numbness slowly settling into his bones. If that wasn't enough, the freezing temperature felt as if it were stealing his warmth and his breath, making him begin to feel paralyzed.

Toothless pushed his body, ignoring the frigid temperatures, struggling to reach his suddenly still rider. _'Hiccup!'_ if Toothless was fearful before, the bitter smile on Hiccup's face felt like an ice block in his gut.

_'Its always like this...I always mess up and get everyone in danger...Hiccup the Useless...Hiccup the Screw up...Stoic's little embarrassment...'_ The last insult stung a little worse than the others. No matter what feats he accomplished with the dragons of Berk, there was always that one person who hated him and the dragons. Someone who wasn't afraid to say so and tried at every turn to get rid of the scaled beasts. _'Why...Why is it that no matter what I do...I'm still a failure...I can't even rescue myself from drowning...Mildew was right all along...I'm just not worth it...'_ Even as he was sinking lower into the frigid ocean, Hiccup still had the strength to smile at his dragon's determination.

_'Toothless...I'm so sorry...'_ the young viking soon began to feel weak, noticing a black fuzziness at the end of his vision. Spots danced around his eyes and Hiccup finally stopped seeing...stopped feeling...stopped hearing...even the harsh waves became muted...everything just stopped...And then, young Hiccup knew no more...

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Heya peeps! Got a lotta love for the first chappie so instead of making this a short fic...this is gonna b a six chapter fic INCLUDING A SEQUEL! How cool is that? Now this might not have been my best work with this chappie but remember to show love and review! :) BTW Hiccup still thinks of himself as a failure, not the villagers...just him and well Mildew. shadow out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**How To Train Your Human**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hello my people! Glad u stuck around for HTTYH 3 and I received such beautiful reviews from you all! Thanks peeps! Now without further adieu...lets get a rolling!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hiccup..." a gentle voice floated through an almost endless expanse of gold and white. It seemed so bright, it could almost be considered blinding. "This is not where you should be, little Hiccup...you must awaken..." the voice continued as it bounced around with a fading echo.

If you looked closely, a near angelic woman could be seen cradling something, or better yet...someone. The unknown woman held Hiccup as one would hold a newborn. With such care and gentleness...you could almost mistake Hiccup for her own. Softly brushing his bangs, the woman lovingly stared at Hiccup.

"Oh Hiccup...If only I could change your fate...change the horrors you've had to endure...The suffering that you never deserved..." the long haired woman sighed sadly as she spared Hiccup's prosthetic a pitying glance.

"Although I could not prevent the trials of before...I can at least do this..." the woman gave a soft smile as Hiccup seemed to be waking up.

"Its time for your new life, little Hiccup...You are no longer Hiccup the Useless or Stoic's little embarrassment...Today you are Hiccup the Brave...Dragon Rider of Berk and now everyone else will see that too." the woman lay a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and mere seconds later, a bright light enveloped them.

"Good luck, Hiccup... Do not let what I have bestowed upon you go to waste, for with it you can shape your destiny..." she whispered before she and everything else disappeared to nothing.

**~Black Rock Shore~**

Toothless whined as his rider remained stiff as a board, seemingly looking dead or at least on death's door. His chest shuddered with each small breath he took and the makeshift fire Toothless started seemed useless in the howling winds. The dragon cast a glance into the pitch black forest, wondering if there would be better. Toothless cautiously crept up to the tall trees, looking back between Hiccup and the forest.

Toothless wandered in for a few minutes but quickly returned a few shades lighter than black. _'Even that damned forest is freezing!'_ Toothless shook a little from the cold and went back to his rider. Shooting some more fireballs at his makeshift fire, the dragon continued his observations.

Hiccup was looking so pale and blue, Toothless thought he looked like Stormfly, and this worried him. The Night Fury didn't know much about humans but he was pretty sure they weren't supposed to look like that. The black dragon whined sorrowfully as he began nudging the shivering boy, hoping to rouse him or at least get some kind of indication that he was okay.

_'Hiccup...'_ Toothless curled even closer around the shaking boy, hoping the fire and his wings would be enough warmth for the freezing boy. Toothless brought in his tail and curled it around the child, pouring in as much heat as he could. _'Hiccup...I should have stopped you...'_ Toothless licked the boy's freezing cheek as he remembered the sad smile Hiccup sent him under the waves...a smile that cut Toothless deeper than any blade...It was a smile of resignation...Of acceptance...

_'He didn't care...'_ Toothless realized, _'He gave up...He...He was ready to die...'_ As Toothless cooed sadly, he lay his head down and fell into a fitful sleep, not noticing Hiccup's pained moan or his now frost covered prosthetic.

**~Village of Berk~ (is it called that?)**

Snow continued to cascade gently from the sky, crunching under the boots of men, women and giggling children. As far as the eye could see, the ground was covered with the white powder and the air was filled with children's laughter.

A few of the dragons and their young also joined in on the fun, rolling around in the snow without a care in the world. Stoic sighed as a happy smile crossed his face. His people were enjoying themselves and the dragons were as playful and caring as ever, letting the kids ride on their backs to their hearts content.

_'If father could see this now, he'd ask if I'd lost my mind...After so many centuries, vikings and dragons living together in peace and all thanks to Hiccup...'_ Stoic smiled at the thought of his son and his accomplishments. Taming and training the dragons...showing them all that dragons were never what they were thought to be...Dragons were not vicious killers, they were trustworthy companions whom you could always count on no matter what. And speaking of dragons...

"Hmm...Wonder where Hiccup is..." the chief wondered aloud before he chuckled to himself. "That Toothless must have dragged him out for early flying! Those two sure are something..." Stoic shook his head with a laugh before going off to the great hall. Snow or not there was still work to be done and as chief, Stoic received that wondrous honor.

_'Heh. I bet Hiccup and Toothless are having more fun than I am!'_ If only Stoic knew how wrong he was...

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my fans! Don't got much to say tonight so just fave, comment and show me some love! :D shadow out**_


	4. Chapter 4

**How To Train Your Human**

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hi everyone! Glad u like the fic so far and only two more chapters to go! I wonder what will happen next!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Black Rock Shores and the Forest Of Unknown...Both dangerous places to be. If you happened to be stranded there, it meant certain death in less than a week. The forest is full of poisonous fruit and the ground is barren and bare. The trees themselves look horrifyingly dead yet they hold this mysterious aura and still manage to cling to life._

_The shores contain nothing but coal like, black, hard rocks and it is as much a wasteland as the Forest of Unknown. Its always wet, always cold, always barren...There's never really much one can do at a time like this other than pray and hope the gods answer..._

On the oddly black stoned shore lay a young boy who seemed to be in some sort of pain and looked as if he were wrapped within the black stone, which of course is downright ridiculous. However, if one ventured closer, you would barely, just barely, make out the form of a sleeping Night Fury curled protectively around the child.

Beside them was a burnt out fire, which was most likely put out by the harsh winds. The figure in the dragon's grasp moaned and their eyes fluttered ever so slightly.

The first thing to greet Hiccup was steady breathing and an odd yet large body of heat. The second, was a fiery pain continuously shooting up his left leg, making him hiss at the sudden jolt. Pushing down the pain, Hiccup tried to remember what had happened and why was he in such a state.

''What happened...? Ugh, my head hurts so much I can barely think!'' the brunette struggled to remember as he felt himself returning to proper consciousness. Soundless images and scenes ran though Hiccup's pounding head and his memories soon caught up with him.

''Mmh...who was that woman...?'' Hiccup's mind trailed back to the beautiful voice he heard. ''Her voice was so caring and gentle...I wish I could have seen her but...why did she sound so familiar to me?''

_''Do not let what I have bestowed upon you go to waste...Its time for your new life, little Hiccup. You are no longer Hiccup the Useless or Stoic's little embarrassment...Today you are Hiccup the Brave, Dragon Rider of Berk and now everyone else will see this too...''_

_"Just who was she...?"_ Hiccup whispered as the words echoed through his mind once more. Finally forcing his eyes open, Hiccup tried to sit up only to receive another jolt of pain from his leg.

"Ah!" the lanky boy grasped his left leg with an iron grip as tears welled in his eyes. The pain was near unbearable and it took all Hiccup had to stifle his screams. The world around him zoned out and the only thing that held his focus was his freezing, pain filled leg.

"My...my leg..." Hiccup stared in shock at what greeted him. Instead of his usual iron prosthetic, in its place was his leg! He had his leg again! The brunette stared at his foot with stunned amazement as he wiggled his toes and moved them around. With a dropped jaw and trembling hands, Hiccup leaned forward and apprehensively touched his foot. Shocked that he could actually feel it, Hiccup gave an incredulous laugh.

"My leg! My leg is back!" Hiccup laughed as he unsteadily rose to his feet before loosing his balance and toppling unto his bum. "Oww..." he whimpered as he rubbed his abused buttocks and looked at his surroundings. "Oh no...not Black Rock..." Hiccup frowned to himself as he tried to get up again, only to flail wildly and fall once more.

_**"Hiccup...?"** _said brunette froze at the unfamiliar, deep voice as a numbing fear slipped through him.

_'Someone's here...? And they know my name?'_ Hiccup began to sweat before he took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Hesitantly opening his eyes, Hiccup was shocked to see a certain excited dragon.

"Toothless! Hey bud!" Hiccup smiled with relief as he hugged the overjoyed dragon and fondly rubbed his head.

_"Hiccup!"_ Toothless cooed as he licked the boy's cheek and wagged his tail. The lanky viking blinked slowly as he realized two very critical things...One, his dragon just talked...Two, he could understand what Toothless was saying! It was as if the dragon was speaking english!

"Wait a minute...Did Toothless just...? I must be dreaming...I'm stranded on **Black Rock** of all places, my leg is back, Toothless just talked and I could understand him..." Hiccup counted the list off on his fingers before nodding in acceptance. "Oh yeah...I am definitely dreaming..." Toothless stared at his rider in confusion as Hiccup began pinching himself repeatedly, apparently in hopes that he would_ 'wake up from his dream'_.

"Ok, this is not real, Hiccup. This is a dream! I'm still in Berk, Toothless is **NOT** talking to me, I **DON'T** have my leg back and when I open my eyes, I'll be in_ my_ bed, in_ my_ room, in **_Berk_**..."_ 'One...Two...Three...'_ Hiccup hesitantly opened his eyes and was downtrodden to see he was still on Black Rock Shore, Toothless was still staring at him and he really had his leg back.

_**"Hiccup...?"** _Toothless cooed and the young Haddock visibly flinched at that, startling the scaled beast. Honestly, the onyx dragon would have frowned if he could._** "Hiccup, are you sure you're alright...?"**_ with trembling fingers, Hiccup touched Toothless on his head.

"T-toothless..." he stuttered, "You...you're talking to me...A-and I can understand what you're saying...I...I can speak to dragons!?"

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey my fans! Decided to give ya a little cliffy here but I don't got much to say so just fave, comment and show me some love! :D shadow out**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**How to train your Human **_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hi everyone! Glad u like the fic so far and only one more chapter to go! I wonder what will happen next!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_'This is unbelievable...'_ Hiccup frowned as Toothless gave him an encouraging look and gently nudged him forward. Frowning to himself, the young viking sighed and wearily refused to budge.

"Toothless, no...it just won't work..." the black dragon cooed in disapproval and bounded in front of Hiccup with a none too happy look on his face.

**_"You can do it Hiccup...At least try..."_** Toothless gave a gummy smile with the best, cutest, tear jerking, sad eyed look he could muster, making Hiccup groan lowly. The young brunette continued to wobble on his surprisingly unaccustomed left foot as he held unto Toothless for dear life and tried to keep himself steady on the slippery black stones.

"Easy for you to say! You're a dragon, Toothless! You have claws! All I've got are arms the size of twigs and legs made out of paper..." Hiccup replied with his usual sarcasm and his Night Fury made a sort of snort and rolled his eyes.

_**"Hiccup, you do not...You're just...uh..."** _Hiccup gave the dragon a flat look and tried to stifle his snickers as Toothless continued to fumble with his words.

_**"W-well you haven't grown yet! And besides, walking a few steps on your 'new' leg won't kill you...So what if you fall down! That's the whole point of training to walk on your leg again."**_ Toothless growled and Hiccup sighed before shaking his head.

"Alright then Toothless...I'll let go on three..." the brunette frowned as his dragon gave him a happy coo and a gummy smile. "Should I be worried that you're so happy about this...?" if anything, Hiccup could have sworn Toothless gave him a deadpanned stare.

_**"Just give it a try, Hiccup..."**_ said viking sighed again before he shakily began to release his grip.

"O-ok, Toothless...One...Two...Two and a half...Two and three quarters..." the black Night Fury growled in annoyance before moving from Hiccup's grasp and showing a gummy grin.

_**"Three!"**_ Hiccup yelped as he slowly wobbled and flailed on the slippery rocks, trying his best to keep his balance while shooting a dirty look at his expectant dragon.

"Whooaaahhh...Toothless can we talk about this?" Hiccup whined as he continued to wobble on his feet.

_**"Come on, Hiccup. Just like walking with your prosthe...prostha...prosto...your thingy...One foot in front of the other...You're doing great!"**_ Toothless gave a proud smile as Hiccup slowly and hesitantly took a few steps forward. Noticing that he hadn't slipped yet, the lanky viking gave an incredulous smile.

_**"Way to go, Hic! You're almost there..."**_ Hiccup laughed softly as he continued to move forward and watched his feet in childlike amazement with every step he took. The brunette smiled again as he made it nearly halfway to his cheering Night Fury before he felt himself begin to slip wildly.

Scrunching his face and bracing for a hard impact, the young Haddock was, thankfully, cushioned from the fall by a certain Night Fury.

"What the...?" Hiccup murmured as he opened his eyes and noticed he was on Toothless' back and clinging on to him for dear life.

_**"That was great, Hiccup! You were almost right in front of me!"**_ the dragon chittered happily and Hiccup gave him a grin and a pat on the head.

"I guess it was!" the brunette replied as he slowly got off his dragon and plopped unto the cold stones with a pleased smile.

_**"You were amazing! This is only your second try and you only slipped once!"**_ Toothless cooed as he licked the boy's hand. Hiccup gave another soft smile before it faded and, sighing to himself, the young viking absentmindedly stroked the Night Fury's head.

"Toothless...Do you think the others will find us? Even if I have my leg again, we can't fly back to Berk...My foot won't work with that latch...Ohh...Of all the places to get stranded I just had to on Black Rock... " Hiccup groaned as he held his face in his hands while Toothless just gave what sounded like a laugh.

_**"We've already been gone for two and a half days...Stoic's bound to be looking for us."**_ Hiccup stifled another groan as he buried his face deeper into his hands.

"That's right...When dad finds out about this he's gonna kill me!" Toothless gave the teen a gentle 'hug' with his wing and nuzzled his head on Hiccup's arm.

_**"Actually, I think he's gonna tear Berk up looking for you, then find us, give you a big hug and then he's gonna kill you...Then he'll revive you, then kill you, then revive you, yet again, to kill you..."**_ Toothless gave a grin as his young rider groaned in despair.

"Well that sounds promising...I wonder what he's doing now...He must be preparing for war as we speak..." Hiccup chuckled as Toothless gave another deep rumble, which the young viking assumed was a laugh, and began pulling on Hiccup's sleeve.

Noticing the boy's raised eyebrow, Toothless gave him a gummy grin.

_**"Well don't just sit there! We have to get off of here somehow...or at least find proper shelter...Last night I swear my tail might have frozen in those winds..."**_ the black dragon gave a cute sneeze before, with very little effort, he effectively pulled Hiccup to his feet and made him secure on his back in the blink of an eye.

"Ok then, bud. The Forest of Unknown is always freezing day and night so we'll have to walk Black Rock until we find the Caves of Eternal Silence...that way we might be able to find our way back to Berk...but who knows how long it will take..." Hiccup sighed to himself as he pat Toothless on his head and the duo set off. _'I'm sorry, Toothless...I always end up getting in some sort of trouble and you have to help me...Sorry I'm so useless, bud...'_ the young Haddock kept his head low as he stared at the flying latch for Toothless and sighed before he looked at the clear skies above._ 'Dad...'_

_**~Village of Berk~ **_

_**-The Great Hall-**_

Worried, loud, annoyed and boisterous murmurs filled the giant meeting hall as many a viking wondered to themselves why they were all summoned here with such haste. Astrid raised an eyebrow as she looked around at the sea of villagers. Someone important was missing and this scared her...The room was filled as far as the eye could see, every single viking on Berk was there but Astrid knew something was off and someone was missing.

"Hiccup..." the blonde sadly glanced at the all too familiar faces around her before she frowned and shook her head. _'No, Astrid...Nothing's wrong with Hiccup...maybe he and the chief are making some big announcement during the meeting...Yeah...just an announcement...Nothing to worry about...'_ Astrid gave a shaky sigh as the hall grew quiet and Stoic took his place at the front of the room.

"Alright, everyone...Settle down...Now I know I've called you all here on short notice but believe me, I wouldn't have done so unless it was absolutely necessary...and it is..." the large chief gave a tired sigh before he continued. "I called you all here because two days ago, Hiccup and Toothless went out flying...and they haven't been seen since..." gasps and sounds of shock filled the air as the hall was soon thrown into an uproar. Astrid's eyes widened in shock as she grew pale and rigid in fear.

_'Hiccup...Hiccup is...'_ Astrid could barely hear anything in the room over her harsh breathing and thumping heartbeat as she felt herself begin to panic. Stoic's booming voice shouted out orders of a search party but all this seemed muted to the blonde as she slowly made her way through the sea of vikings.

With a blank look in her eye, Astrid passed her friends without so much as a glance before she left the hall and made her way to her calmly waiting dragon. Barely acknowledging the snow which crunched under her boot, Astrid gave her dragon a weak smile. Releasing a tired sigh, she pet the blue scaled reptile and closed her eyes in thought.

"Stormfly...we're going on a little trip..." she grinned as she hopped unto her dragon and took to the skies._ 'Please be alright, Hiccup...Wait for me...'_ taking one last look at the scrambling vikings below, Astrid urged the large beast forward and shot of into the stormy sky...

shadowedstalker-princess~ k peeps! Here's your 5th chapter and the heart pounding conclusion to this story is at hand! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

_**How To Train Your Human**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Ok peeps! Here we are at the first part of the final chapter! Sorry for the major delay but I had a lot of final exams and afternoon classes to deal with. I think things are about to get interesting!**_

**_Chapter 6_**

_The Caves of Eternal Silence is a dangerous but beautiful place...it's glistening stone walls and crystal clear pools of water is the most beautiful thing you could ever see. Legend has it that a dangerous, unknown dragon lives deep within its caverns and attacks anyone who dares enter its home...but...if that dragon doesn't get you...she would..._

**_"She...?"_** Toothless grumbled as he and his rider continued to make their way across the endless expanse of Black Rock Shore. The duo began to grow bored so Toothless suggested Hiccup pass the time with some stories.

"...She is Arun...a beautiful witch who seduces men into her caves and slaughters them...almost like a siren..." Hiccup replied. "It''s said that Arun made a pact with Loki himself to remain young forever and, because he thought it was fun, Loki cursed her to wander the earth for eternity with the destructive powers of lightning and death." at this Toothless gave an incredulous coo as he continued along the slippery path.

Hiccup shuddered a little as a cold breeze swept across the rocky shore, ruffling his already messy brown hair. Sighing to himself, the young viking slowly looked around.

**"What else do they say about this Arun?"** Toothless growled lowly as he noticed a few slashed trees and the forest seemed to be thinning out.

"Not much, really...Some vikings think that Arun created the Night Furies herself and that she could control them at will...We were always told that if you ever saw Arun, never look into her eyes or she would kill you in an instant..."

**"Wow...she sounds...pleasant?"** Hiccup laughed as Toothless gave him a worried look.

"Not to worry, bud...those are just stories people made up to scare little kids. Oh! Head down that path...it should get us straight to the caves." the brunette pat his dragon's head but flinched as an uncomfortable feeling washed over him...Hiccup felt like he was being watched but there was no one around other than him and Toothless..._right_?

Giving another suspicious look around, the teen's unease grew. Now mind you, Hiccup was no chicken but this was no ordinary forest.

"Tooth...do you smell anyone else here? Like, do you hear anything...strange?" the dragon raised a near invisible eyebrow and gave his rider a low coo. Stopping in the middle of the path, Toothless began sniffing the air, curiously turning his head this way and that.

To be honest, he could barely discern the unknown smells of the forest from his and Hiccup's own scents! The different amount of smells were so overwhelming and confusing that even if someone were spying on them, Toothless couldn't sniff them out if he wanted to!

**"I don't think so...I can barely tell the difference between the smells of the forest and our scents so even if someone else was here, I wouldn't know..."** Hiccup sighed before patting Toothless on the head.

"Its ok, bud. You still tried but its probably nothing..Let's go ahead." Toothless gave a chuckle and nodded, making his way through the path. However, neither noticed the glowing, golden eyes staring at them through the forest.

_''So you have Atri's gift...''_

Hiccup raised his head and looked around...he could have sworn he just heard someone talking...

**"Hiccup...? Everything okay?"** the brunette sighed and scratched his head as they passed a crystalline stream with a large pool of water.

"M-Maybe I'm just tired or something...How about we take a break for a bit, eh bud?" Hiccup replied as he shakily dismounted the onyx dragon.

**"Well, the water does look nice...I wonder if there are any fish..."** Toothless 'purred' as he licked his lips and dove into the pool, splashing his laughing rider at the bank.

Hiccup sighed happily as the cool water washed over his face and slipped down his throat. It was just the right temperature and as clean as a whistle so all in all, it was perfect. And after a few good minutes of dive bombing unsuspecting fish, Toothless decided to lounge beside him, dragging a lazy claw through the water and creating beautiful ripples.

"Aww...what's the matter bud?" Hiccup asked as Toothless gave an upset snort.

**"The water lied to me! There wasn't even one little fish in there!"** the dragon growled sadly and Hiccup had to bite his lip to stifle his laughs. Barely covering up a snort, Hiccup turned to him.

"T-The water..._lied_...?" another laugh slipped through and Toothless found himself wanting the ground to swallow him whole.

**"It's not funny, Hiccup..."** he grumbled and for some strange reason, his rider only found it more amusing.

"By Thor it isn't! That is hilarious! And-" all talk and banter suddenly ceased as Hiccup's voice died in his throat and a woman's voice rang in his ears.

_"Hiccup? Hiccup, where are you?"_ the brunette froze. That voice...Hiccup shakily rose to his feet. He knew that voice...

"Hello? I-Is anyone there?" Toothless raised an invisible eyebrow as his rider wobbled forward on the path.

**"Hiccup?"** Toothless cooed and his rider remained unresponsive as he hobbled along. If he did hear his dragon he didn't show it and this worried the Night Fury.

_"Hiccup? Hiccup, can you hear me?"_ Hiccup's lidded eyes bled to grey as he continued down the path, not knowing where he was headed but...he got the feeling that he knew the person he heard...that voice...

**"Hiccup, snap out of it!**" Toothless growled as he bit the boy's sleeve and yanked as hard as he could, trying to stop him but Hiccup continued on, going who knows where.

**''This isn't working...''** Toothless panicked as Hiccup hobbled further away before an idea popped into his head **_'Aha!'_** the scaled beast let go of the teen's sleeve and bounded in front of him with a growl. Toothless met Hiccup's stomach with his head and dug his paws into the mossy ground. One way or another, he'd get Hiccup to stop.

**"Come on, Hiccup! That's enough!"** Toothless gave a low rumble as the teen continued to ignore him and made an attempt to walk around the black beast, only for Toothless to block the path once more. **"Why are you acting like this, Hiccup? At least say something!"** the dragon gave a worried screech but, yet again, he received no answer.

Quickly growing upset, Toothless put his front paws on the viking's shoulders, stood up to full height and, remembering something he'd seen Astrid do, the Night Fury proceeded to shake the living daylights out of the teen.

**"SNAP OUT OF IT, HICCUP!"** Toothless roared as he stopped his shaking and dropped back unto all fours. Hiccup continued to stare ahead with the same blank look in his eye before he began to blink rapidly. The dragon worriedly looked on as Hiccup slowly rubbed his eyes.

"Mmh...T-Toothless...? W-What's going on?" said dragon gave a happy coo and bounded around his confused rider.

**"I don't really know..."** Toothless replied as he finally stopped running around.** "You just started calling out to no one and walked this way...You weren't even answering me...It was like you were under some sort of...spell..."** Toothless trailed off with a worried growl as Hiccup slid down a nearby tree and sat with an unreadable look on his face.

"Toothless...You don't think that..." he took an almost cautious pause, "Arun is really _real_...do you?" the onyx dragon gave what seemed to be a sigh and plopped next to his rider.

**"Well...you said it was just a story..."** he replied weakly and Hiccup gave a worried gulp.

"She _couldn't_ be real...could she...?" he murmured and the duo nearly jumped out of their skin when a third voice joined in.

**_"Oh she's real alright..."_** the amused and definitely feminine voice echoed around them, making Hiccup flinch and Toothless to protectively crouch before him. _**"But don't worry...I won't do anything to you two boys..."** _she chuckled. _**"After all, you're barely out of your viking diapers..."**_

_"Hey!"_ Hiccup may have been afraid but he wasn't a fan of being insulted. The woman gave a small giggle and Hiccup could have sworn he felt a soft tap on his nose.

_**"And you, Toothless...you're my son...I don't think it'd be wise to kill you two or else Atri would have my head..."**_ the echoing seemed to converge all at once before a form made their way into view.

"Your _**son**_!?" Arun gave a melodious laugh as Hiccup and Toothless stared at her in shock and disbelief. Shock, because of what she just said and disbelief at the real beauty of the woman.

To be blunt, Arun exceeded all the descriptions and pictures Hiccup had ever seen by leaps and bounds! She looked like a goddess in their eyes and the orange haired woman couldn't help but laugh at their slack jawed expressions.

_**"Yes, well believe it or not, Hiccup, Toothless is my son."**_ Arun smiled gently and Hiccup found himself mesmerized by her mere voice before he roughly shook his head.

"Wait...so you were the one hypnotizing me?" at that, the woman gave a short nod. "But...why?" Arun gave a small sigh as she took a seat before Hiccup and a wary Toothless.

_**"I was trying to get you out of here without having to reveal myself...This place is not the paradise that it appears and there is a great evil that lurks here..."** _Hiccup frowned in thought and Toothless gave Arun a distrusting look.

"An evil other than you?" he growled and Hiccup looked at him in shock.

_"Toothless!"_ Arun gave a smile and merely raised her hand.

_**"It's quite alright, Hiccup...I wish I could tell you the truth but for now, we've got to get you out of here...She is near..."**_

_"She?"_ Hiccup echoed and the woman gave a short nod.

_**"Yes...All in all, she's worse than what you vikings think of me and is someone you ought not to mess with...You do well to remember that...Now come, I'll take you through the caves in no time."**_ she grinned and, ignoring Toothless' low growl, Arun grabbed Hiccup by the hand and pulled him up. Putting her hand on a none to happy Toothless, Arun closed her eyes in concentration and muttered a few words under her breath.

No sooner had the incantation left her lips, the trio were encased in an orange light which disappeared in seconds.

**_"Trying to run, Arun?"_** the bushes rustled and another form walked out. Staring at the empty spot, a menacing growl echoed through the clearing. _**"You will not stand in the way of the prophecy..."**_

-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH

The winds were harsh and they whipped at the paled skin. Her lips were near translucent from the cold and her goosebumps probably had goosebumps but she didn't care in the least. All that mattered was finding them safe and sound...Finding _him_ safe and sound...

"Come on, Stormfly! Come on, girl..." Astrid repressed a shiver as she and her dragon battled against the cold rain and snow. ''Please be alright, Hiccup...We''ll be there soon...''

**_-FLASHBACK SPELL!-_**

"Alright, everyone! I'll need your help to bring our boys home! We have little clue as to where they might be, but we are going to comb through Berk and anywhere else until we find them!" cheers and hearty, determined yells filled the air as Stoic began shouting out orders and directions with the utmost haste. Within mere minutes the entire hall was empty and not a soul was in sight...The search for Hiccup had begun.

_**-FLASHBACK SPELL, RELEASE!-**_

Astrid sighed as she and Stormfly pushed on, braving the harsh weather despite being jostled around in the whipping winds.

"I hope the chief is having better luck than I am..." the blonde frowned as she surveyed her nearly white surroundings. _"Where are you, Hiccup?"_

_**-Timeskip-**_

There were few things that could scare or intimidate Stoic the Vast. After all, he was the Viking chief and Vikings are never afraid of anything! They fought to the death, waged war whenever they pleased and went wherever they saw fit. Yes, there were few things that Stoic the Vast was scared or intimidated by, but by the looks of things right now, this situation would be on the top of his list.

_"By Thor Almighty..." _the man whispered as he and what remained of his crew barely managed to keep their fleets afloat.

_**"It seems you have an interesting son, Stoic of Berk..."**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yo peeps! Super sorry to cut this short but due to certain mental writing blocks, I will have to split this into two parts. The other part of chapter six will take some time to be uploaded so please bear with me folks. So sorry again...**_


	7. Chapter 6 PART 2

_**How To Train Your Human**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Ok peeps! Here we are with part two of the final chapter! I think things are about to get very interesting!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**PART 2**_

_**~Whispering Seas~**_

"It seems you have an interesting son, Stoick of Berk..." Stoick and what remained of his crew stared in shock at what stood before them. Practically sinking the ships, the vikings clamored on the battered sides to get a better view at what greeted them.

"By the gods..." Atri couldn't help but smile as she gently balanced on the rough waters.

"You...You're Atri...Deity of Hope!" a woman gasped and the angelic blonde gave a small nod as the viking crew whispered to each other with stunned amazement. Turning to an equally stunned Stoick, Atri slowly glided towards the battered boat.

"You are Stoick the Vast of Berk, correct?"

"Aye..." Stoick murmured. "You mentioned my boy, Hiccup...Do you know where he is, deity?" Atri slowly nodded as she now stood before Stoick on the ship.

"No need to be so formal. You can call me by name." Atri laughed before her face grew serious. "I do not have much time here but I have seen Hiccup...I gave him my gift after I found him and his dragon adrift of Black Rock Shore...That Night Fury tired himself out making sure your son was safe..." Stoick's eyes widened in shock as he felt a numbing fear crawl over him.

"**Black Rock**!? By Thor, even with Toothless they'll run into _her_! That witch, she'll-"

"Arun will bring them no harm..." Stoick grew silent as Atri gave him a surprisingly unnerving glare. Sternly watching the viking crew, the air was soon devoid of whispers. "**No one** knows Arun as well as I, and rest assured Hiccup and Toothless wouldn't be safer with anyone on that island but her...She is the one helping them through the Caves of Eternal Silence as we speak and Arun is not what you believe her to be...She may have been cursed by the trickster Loki, but not for her own vanity...It seems you have forgotten this, Stoick the Vast…However, that is another story for another day...Right now, there is a greater evil on than island...greater than what you believe Arun to be and this evil will show no mercy if she finds Hiccup and Toothless..."

"But what can we do? Our ships are in ruins and these waters are only going to getting rougher...We need to rescue my son, Atri..." Stoic looked at what remained of the battered ships and gave a low sigh.

"I might be able to help you...I may be the deity of Hope, but I do have other skills...skills long forgotten to this world." she replied. "Many Gods and Deities have other abilities than what they are well known for...These are ancient abilities that have been lost within the pages of history, but they are extremely powerful..." the woman smiled as she slowly began to glow. "For now, what I can do is erase the damage from your ships and guide you through calmer waters to Black Rock Shore...I believe you know the way to the caves, Stoick?"

"Yes...I am eternally grateful, deity..." Atri smiled once more as she and the five ships were encased in a bright, golden light.

"Go now, Stoick...I fear they have not much time..."

-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-

"_Wow_..." Arun gave an amused smile as she, Toothless and Hiccup arrived at the enormous cave. Tearing his eyes from the near hypnotic, flowing streams, Hiccup turned to the orange haired witch. "What was that? Did we just..._teleport_?" Arun laughed with a nod and Toothless gave an annoyed eye roll.

"That's right, little one. That teleportation spell was one of my lesser incantations...There are many different incantations for this one teleportation spell but I created my own version which is actually faster than most other travelling spells!" giving a low snort, Toothless was quick to go to Hiccup's side.

**"As _informative_ as that was, are you done boasting about your abilities?"** Arun gave a small smirk and rolled her eyes as the onyx dragon began to stalk off.

"Oh come on, Toothless!" Hiccup groaned as he and the cursed woman quickly followed...well she floated and he hobbled, but you get the point… "Can you at least _try_ to get along with your mom? Just a little?"

**"Not a chance..."** he grumbled.

"Ugh! Y-You, Toothless...You are unbelievable!" Arun gave a small snicker as the young Night Fury was obviously lost. "And just where do you think you're going? Jeez...Do you even _know_ where you're going?"

**"Humph!"** he snorted. **"Of course I do!"** Arun raised an amused eyebrow as she lazily dragged her finger against the smooth cave walls.

"Oh really now?" she teased. Toothless gave the woman an annoyed glance as he continued on.

**"Yes, really."**

"Ohh..." Arun smiled. "Well then you surely know you're leading us to a pit?" the dragon froze mid step and Hiccup followed suit as, sure enough, they noticed they were right over the pit...but they _weren't_ falling through.

"...We aren't falling?" Arun laughed as she raised a magic encased hand and levitated the duo to solid ground. Grinning, Arun pat Toothless on his head.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here or you two would have just become my friend's lunch!" Hiccup gulped and Toothless gave a threatening growl yet the woman paid no mind.

"Y-Your _friend_?" the boy blinked as he threw a cautious gaze at the almost bottomless pit behind them. Arun laughed and gave a nod.

"That's right, Hiccup! If you vikings have legends and stories about me then Sky would be no different, right?" the witch giggled before she hummed a few melodic notes which bounced off the cave walls.

**"_Sky_?"** Toothless grumbled as the cave began to shake and tremble.

"That's right, my adorable son. Sky is normally aggressive to strangers so get clear...She likes to make an entrance!" Hiccup and Toothless warily stared at the pit as the rumbling grew before coming to a dead silent halt. Arun smirked as, quite suddenly, a loud roar rocked the cavern with a terrifying dragon following suit. Hiccup gasped in shock as the ice blue, unknown dragon twirled nimbly in the air, making its long tail create an echoing whipping sound.

"Wow..." Arun smiled at the child as the dragon sped towards her and playfully floated around and nuzzled her cheek.

"Hey there, Sky!" she giggled as the dragon happily flew around her. Taking a cautious look, Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

_'Whoa...This dragon...I've never seen one like it...'_ It was true. The dragon had a large head with a long, sleek, spiked body, equally long wings and rows upon rows of rotating, mashing teeth. It had no pupils, which instantly showed Hiccup it was blind, yet it moved around with the greatest of ease.

"It can't see so it must rely on its other senses..." he murmured as he looked on. All in all it looked like a pretty rare dragon for sure...and oh, one other thing...IT TALKS! [ FYI, if you couldn't get it out, it's a rare kind of Whispering Death dragon ;) ]

**"I missed you Arun!"** the blue dragon whined, making Arun laugh softly.

"Ohh, I'm sorry my little earth gem...I promise I won't go for long again." Toothless assumed a low crouch as he stared at the dragon. It wasn't one he could ever recall seeing and he felt a little on edge having it near him...Something didn't feel right.

**"Oh, Aru...By the way, I _love_ the dinner you brought for me! It smells so _delicious_!"** Sky bared rows of sharp teeth as she hungrily stared at the, now nervous, Hiccup. Toothless gave a fury filled screech as he instantly moved before the young teen.

**"Not a chance, _icicle_!"** the Night Fury snarled, making Sky growl at Toothless and snap forward, only to come to a sudden halt.

**"Hey!"**

"Oh ho ho, no!" Arun declared as she yanked the eager, and not to mention salivating, boulder dragon by her long tail. Sky gave a long whine but went back to her mistress' side. "Don't give me that look, Sky...You know I got you something!" Arun grinned as she gently pet the dragon and slowly closed her eyes. A little magic energy swirled at her feet and Sky gave a happy 'squeal', apparently knowing what came next. Arun dragged her hands upwards and it was as if the air around her rippled from the action, and it actually did.

"Leas...**KAERB**!" (1) one flash of bright light later, a giant Icelandic cod lay at the witch's feet, eliciting a jaw drop from Hiccup, a hungry gurgle from Toothless and a rather excited squeal courtesy one boulder dragon.

**"FISH!"** Sky eagerly dove into the fish, much to Toothless' dismay. Arun gave a fond smile and shook her head as she repeated the same spell as before. Hiccup and Toothless closed their eyes from the light as a loud thump could be heard.

"Here you go, Toothless! You'll need your strength 'cause we've got a long way to go, so eat up and rest up!" the duo finally opened their eyes only to see about two baskets worth of various fish lying before them.

"Whoa…How did you _do_ that?" Hiccup murmured in shock as Toothless could barely keep from drooling.

"It's pretty simple, Hiccup." Arun grinned. "It's just a more complex teleportation spell I invented." The witch smiled as Toothless stared down the fish and licked his lips.

**"All that fish..."** the dragon made a step forward, before he gave a low growl and turned his head. **"Hmph...I'm not eating it."** Arun laughed at his stubbornness. Teasingly waving a fish before him, Arun gave the dragon a playful smirk.

"Are you _suuuurrre_?" Arun let the fishy smell waft before her son's nose again, grinning when she saw his resolve begin to crumble. Toothless gave a low whine before he snatched the fish from the woman's hand and eagerly dove into the large pile, making Hiccup give an amused laugh.

"Well _that_ didn't take long." Hiccup joked as he sat on a projecting boulder before his own stomach growled painfully, echoing through the expansive cave. Hiccup gave a sheepish smile as Arun giggled before sitting next to the young boy and reaching for his hands. Closing her eyes, Arun poured out her magic and summoned a smoked fish before grabbing a nearby stick and spearing the meat.

"There you go." she smiled as she gently ruffled his hair. Hiccup smiled back with appreciation and as he quickly dug into his meal, his fiery hunger made short work of the surprisingly filling fish, eliciting another sheepish look on his part and another amused laugh from Arun. Washing his hands and face in the nearby stream, Hiccup sat down on the boulder once more.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" the woman merely shook her head.

"Nah...Not right now anyway...Being immortal and all kind of eliminates the feeling of hunger and the taste for food..." she shrugged.

"Oh, okay." he smiled and Arun laughed as Sky and Toothless continued to fight over the last fish.

"Hey Hiccup..." the brunette blinked as Arun called him over, patting the ground next to her. Shrugging, the lanky boy jumped off the rock and sat next to the woman.

"Yeah? Uh, what is it?"

"It seems like you're taking a talking dragon rather well..." she smiled and Hiccup gave her a weak laugh.

"Really? Heh...It was a bit shocking at first..." the teen admitted. "But I still can't help thinking this is all a crazy, messed up dream...I have my leg back, Toothless can talk, I'm stranded on Black Rock Shore and here I am talking chummy chummy with Arun the Frightening!" the woman couldn't help but laugh and Hiccup soon joined in.

"Arun the Frightening...I like it!" she grinned before her expression sobered. "But you know this isn't a dream, little one...It's not that Toothless can talk to you...It's that you can understand dragons now..." Arun gave the boy a gentle smile. "You were chosen to receive a great gift, Hiccup...A rare gift that is never given to mortals..." Hiccup's eyes widened as familiar words resurfaced in his mind.

_"Do not let this gift which I have bestowed upon you go to waste, little Hiccup for with it, you can shape your destiny..."_ green eyes widened even more as something clicked within his mind.

"I-in my dream! She said the same thing!" Hiccup replied, excitedly turning to Arun. "It was her! I remember her voice! That was Atri! That was the Goddess of Hope!" the woman smiled and gave Hiccup a nod.

"That's right, little one! You figured it out! She gave you your leg back and she gave you the ability to understand dragons. Atri saw within you, how you cared so much for the dragons." Hiccup smiled as Arun fondly ruffled his hair. "That's why she saved you, Hiccup...That's why you're here...Atri knew I would find you and help you back to Berk." Arun smiled, laughing as Toothless ripped the fish from Sky and quickly swallowed it, eliciting a sad screech from the dragon.

**"NOOOO! My fish!"** Sky cried as she rushed over to Arun. **"Arun! Toothless ate my fish! That was all mine and he stole it!"** she whined, making Hiccup and Arun laugh even more.

**"Oh no you don't!"** Toothless growled as he bounded to Hiccup. **"I saw that fish first and she knows it! That was all mine fair and square!"** Hiccup and Arun gave happy laughs as the witch quickly rose from her seat.

"Alright, alright...I see where this lovers spat is going..."

**"LOVERS SPAT!?"** the dragons screeched with disgust and Arun gave them a grin before summoning two medium sized salmon.

"There. Now you both have the same fish for yourselves...Happy now?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and gave a low grumble before gobbling down the fish with an ever hungry Sky following his lead. Hiccup shook his head in mirth and Arun gave a happy smile as she fondly pat Sky on her head and sat back down.

"Hey Arun..." Hiccup absentmindedly played with a loose string on his sleeve. Turning to the boy, Arun frowned at his blank but saddened stare. Feeling herself grow sad, the witch shuffled a little closer and gently touched the brunette's shoulder.

"What is it, little one? Is something wrong?" the viking teen gave a sigh of sorts as Toothless soon curled beside him with a small yawn.

"It's just something that's been bothering me since I met you and Atri...It's probably nothing but..."

"Hiccup...?"

"Why do I feel like I know you two...? Your voices are so familiar and I recognize your face even though we've never met..." all this time, Hiccup failed to notice Arun had grown silent and if one looked closer, she even looked saddened as he continued on. "Why is that Arun...?" he murmured as he turned to her. "Why do I feel like we already know each other?" the woman looked down as the two dragons looked on, interested in what was going on with their friends.

"Hiccup, I..." she started before her eyes widened and her body grew tense. Snapping her head to her right, she flinched. "Hiccup get down!" the boy didn't know what hit him as Arun shoved the teen to the floor and a black bolt of...something missed his head by a few centimeters, slamming into the cave wall behind them. Quickly rising to her feet, Arun felt fear grip her heart at what greeted her.

"No...Not you...Not now!" Arun stood before a growling Toothless as he and Sky protectively crouched before Hiccup. Blood red eyes stared ahead with little emotion as a raven haired woman made her way forward.

"It is time, Arun...Our reckoning has come..."

"No! I will have no part in your twisted schemes Ro'an!" the black haired woman sighed in what seemed to be disappointment as Arun let her orange magic swirl around her.

"I see...Then you leave me no choice, Arun..." the newly named Ro'an murmured as she shot another bolt of darkness at Arun, who quickly blocked it with her magic. Grunting under the pressure, the witch shoved her magic forward and shot the attack right back at Ro'an. Red eyes stared ahead as her attack swung back head on, creating a large explosion. Not breaking her stance, Arun glanced back for a second.

_'That distraction won't last for long...**She **won't let it...'_

"Toothless, I need you to take Hiccup and run..." the onyx dragon snarled lowly and Hiccup gave some staunch refusals of his own.

"**_What_**?! We can't just leave you here, Arun! We can help you fight her! If we work together..."

"This is not up for debate, boy!" the witch snapped, making Toothless, Hiccup and even Sky flinch. Never in her days since Arun rescued her had the Whispering Death heard such a harsh tone from her friend...It was actually scary to see her live up to the name Arun the Frightening but what truly unnerved the blue dragon was the scent she smelled from this new individual...She smelled of pure death...Now Toothless may be a Night Fury, the so called unholy offspring of lightning and death, but this woman...She reeked of death more than Toothless ever could.

**"But Arun..."**

"You can't help me here, okay? All of you have to go, now!" Wait a minute..._All of you_?

**"Arun you mean...?"** Sky couldn't bring herself to finish. The witch sighed and her shoulders tensed as the ruby eyed woman took another step forward.

"Not another word! There's absolutely nothing you three can do here so just go! It's not safe!" Arun frowned as she sent a small wave of energy at the trio, pushing them a bit away.

"Arun..." Hiccup frowned as Ro'an took another step forward.

"Go!" Toothless grit his teeth before, reluctantly, he bit Hiccup's shirt and flipped him into the air, forcing him on his saddle.

"Toothless, no! What are you doing!?" Hiccup's cry echoed throughout the cavern as they disappeared with a saddened Sky following suit. Etched into the cave floor by her tail, the boulder dragon left a message; _**"You better find me later, Arun! I'll never forgive you if you don't!"**_

"I see no reason or point to this, Arun...You have only delayed the inevitable..." Arun frowned as she shot her magic at the wall behind her, effectively caving the exit.

"Well let us see how much of a delay I can really be, mother..."

-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-HTTYH-

_'Please come back soon, Arun...'_

Hiccup sighed as he closed his journal and stared at his silent dragon. Everything had worked itself out after his father and Astrid found him, Sky and Toothless on Black Rock Shore...They had all gotten home and a large celebration was held for their safe return. Of course Hiccup had to explain how he no longer had his prosthetic and a feast was held in honor of Atri, The Goddess of Hope but Hiccup refused to go...There was no reason to...One person never came back from that island and after six months, Hiccup was beginning to lose hope. Sky and Toothless accepted it long ago but he didn't want to...He couldn't...Arun was coming back...He just knew it...She was out there somewhere and by the Gods, Hiccup would find her...

END

shadowedstalker-princess~ Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm what a massive finale this was! Whew! I'm just glad I could FINALLY finish it! I hope you all enjoyed my How To Train Your Human fanfiction and don't you all worry, the sequel isn't too far off folks! At least I hope so...Anyways peeps, fave, review, follow and show me some love! -shadow out-

(1) Seal BREAK spelt backwards...


End file.
